The present invention is related to fan and pump devices, and more specifically to liquid cooling systems using axial-flow fans and centrifugal pumps. The present invention is still more specifically directed to method and apparatus for liquid cooling using a compact configuration of axial-flow fan and centrifugal pump devices.
Classical cooling units utilize three (3) separate components (fan, pump, and heat exchanger) located far apart to continuously perform the desired function of removing heat out of a liquid. For example, automobiles have a cooling system which includes a fan, a pump, and a heat exchanger. Some electronics and avionics cooling systems also include the same three basic components, and some home air conditioning systems also utilize all three components.
The basic three components perform three basic functions: the fan delivers cold air; the pump delivers hot liquid; and the heat exchanger transfers heat from the liquid to the air. These three individual components are typically located far apart and thus occupy a large overall volume.
Axial flow fans are fans in which the direction of the flow of the air from inlet to outlet remains unchanged. Guide, or stator, vanes can be provided to smooth the airflow by minimizing or otherwise reducing swirl and thus improve air flow efficiency.
Centrifugal pumps are pumps that use a rotating impeller to increase the pressure of a fluid. The fluid enters the pump impeller along or near to the rotating axis and is accelerated by the impeller, flowing radially outward into a diffuser or chamber of a volute, from where it exits an outlet, and into a downstream piping system for example. A centrifugal pump typically includes a rotating impeller that increases the velocity of the incoming fluid. A casing, or volute, of the pump then acts to convert this increased velocity into an increase in pressure, resulting in fluid flow. The centrifugal pump typically employs a diffuser to deliver the liquid radially into the volute and then into the outlet.